turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Books by Teng Ya
Quirky Book Ideas * if the library of Alexandria didn't burn, what would the world be like today? (Though I understand they had a primitive back up system, ie, they made copies of new book they came across, gave the copy to the original owner, and kept the original (Spaceship Earth (the part where we got stuck for twenty minutes listening to the blurb because the ride broke down)) ** if Ghengis Khan's army didn't sack the library in...Iran? (Find the cracked article) *** if Ghengis Khan's army continued taking over the world/marching onwards after his death instead of returning home to crown the new leader **** I feel like there's a Quora answer on the subject It's not Quora ** is there a Chinese equivalent to these libraries? *** living in the tiny Forbbiden City(?) in that guy's tomb! The one with the rivers of mercury * pick a destination/idea from a Clive Cussler book or Lara Croft media (re Lunar Temple) * If Alexander the Great hadn't died when he did ** The Lunar Temple (and the effects of the treasures therein (calling forth gods, wreaking natural disasters, etc)) * Genki Inspiration * FROM CYRANO TO JEAN-LUC PICARD PART I:The Conquest of Space ** inspiration for the 15th century travelogue to Laputa * Chinese Science Fiction ** "The Fat Years": Possibly what someone from Hong Kong would allude to instead of "1984" or "A Brave New World" ** Fiction apparently wasn't very popular * History of Science Fiction ** Aristophanes' "The Clouds" or "The Birds" ** the resurrection of the Yellow Emperor *** ALC hath thought about this one; the Yellow Emperor comes with a dragon and behaves not unlike Fate/Stay Zero's Alexander the Great (who enjoys looking himself up in history books (and laughing). Also makes great use of social media. I'm not sure if the Yellow Emperor has any grand plans of usurping the government and/or taking over the world, but has great fun in the present. (I also don't know what gender the Yellow Emperor identifies as (then again, Chinese gender identity remains difficult for me to wrap my head around).) ** the discovery of the Shakuna Vahana which does I don't know what, ** a 4th century Hindu scifi story * East Middle Earth: A Story Worth Telling ** I was looking for information with regards to the 2/3 of his work Tolkien didn't finish (a fact I learned while reading a tumblr post about racism in the production of the Shire (they called for short actors for Hobbits; a woman with Middle Eastern ancestry showed up and they allegedly said Hobbits couldn't be brown)). The comments of the linked article have lots of "I wish..."s, the best of which I will list here when I am on my PC. ** I feel like I was going to talk about something else. * 6 Most Strangely Convincing Real Life Curses ** if the tomb of Timur (#5) were reopened ** someone of Otzi's era investigating his death * 7 Mind-Blowing Easter Eggs Hidden in Famous Works **Secret Soundtrack of the Last Supper ***Someone plays this in front of the painting; everyone within comes to life and leaps from the canvas. * 19 Mind-Blowing Details in Famous Art ** earliest depiction of a face hidden in the clouds (#16) ***I have nothing, the fact just "pinged" ** UFO in the corner (#13; find the other article on cracked; see below) *** The story behind it *http://www.cracked.com/article_18386_7-mind-blowing-easter-eggs-hidden-in-famous-works-art_p2.html ** UFOs (#2) *** The story behind any of these (list) * 5 Real Planets Way Weirder Than Anything in SciFi, 5 Most Ingenious Worlds Ever Invented, 6 Real Planets that Put SciFi to Shame **a story set on any of these planets (there're a few articles on freaky planets floating about this domain which I'll try and track them down) * 5 Absurd SciFi scenarios Science is Actually Working On ** any of these as a premise Category:Teng Ya (mention) Category:Books by Teng Ya Category:Main Pages Category:Media Category:Meta Category:Meta Pages